1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel of automobiles, and more specifically to improvement of structure where a pad is installed to a boss plate of the steering wheel body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A steering wheel as an example in the prior art will be described based on FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a steering wheel body SW installed on a pad, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken in line II--II of FIG. 1. The mounting structure of the pad 1 to the steering wheel body SW is in that an assembling structure body 10 installed within the pad 1 is mounted to a boss plate 30.
The assembling structure body 10 comprises an energy absorber 11 of sheet metal, a bottom plate 13 of steel fixed to the bottom surface of the energy absorber 11, and a clip 14 extended integrally from the front edge of the bottom plate 13.
On the other hand, the boss plate 30 of the steering wheel body SW is welded on the upper end of a boss 32. The boss 32 is arranged on the upper end of a steering shaft 31 and fixed by a nut 33. A tapped hole 35 is provided on the rear edge (the left edge in the figure) of the boss plate 30.
The clip 14 is engaged with the front edge (the right edge in the figure) of the boss plate 30, and the tapped hole 35 is made coincident with a tapped hole at the rear edge of the bottom plate 13 and a screw 37 is tightened to both tapped holes, thereby the assembling structure body 10 and the pad 1 connected to the assembling structure body 10 are mounted on the boss plate 30 so as to construct the steering wheel (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Sho 58-156453).